Regreso y volver a vernos
by Kishin aka oniLink
Summary: Bueno , soy malo para los Sumary pero solo dire que es un One Shot Link X Samus pasen si quieren saver mas


**Buenas a todos los lectores pues bien esta es mi primera historia de super smash y bueno aunque se que la pareja esta media extraña y como vi que no tenian nada de esta pareja aqui pense que deveria ser yo el primero y67 bueno en lo personal devo decir que me gusta mucho la pareja de link y samus y bueno aunque la historia este un poco extraña espero que la disfruten**

**y pronto volvere con mas historias de super smash**

**Regreso**

No muy lejos en una tierra llamada Hyrule se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio castaño y ojos azules como el zafiro descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol no muy lejos del castillo del mismo nombre que el de su reino, el nombre de ese joven no era nada mas ni nada menos que Link, si aquel héroe del tiempo que había salvado tantas veces ese reino como a la princesa del mismo

El joven se encontraba leyendo una nota o más bien una invitación que claramente significaba unas ves más su llamado a la mansión Smash, la reacción de el claramente era alegría de poder volver a ver a todos sus amigos que hizo aya pero había alguien , alguien en que pensaba desde que llego la primera ves , mas bien una chica al que el por mas que intentara no podía dejar de pensar en ella , sus ojos, su pelo ,su vos su risa, su manera de ver las cosas todo eso le resonaba en su mente el no savia el por que de eso , y se negaba siempre a creer que el estuviera enamorado de ella , por que el pensaba que ella nunca lo miraría como simplemente un amigo mas .

Hummm....... fue el único suspiro que dio el hyliano antes de levantarse para montar su caballo por nombre Epona y dirigirse al castillo después de todo tanto el como la princesa Zelda partirían mañana, hacia la mansión Smash y de seguro el no dormiría esa noche

* * *

En alguna parte del espacio se encontraba una nave de peculiar forma de por nombre ´´Adan´´ se encontraba una chica que por profesión correspondía a casa recompensas

De cabellos rubios y ojos azules por nombre Samus Aran que simplemente se encontraba sentada al frente del mando de controles de su nave con la mirada perdida en una nota que representaba una invitación clara para formar parte una ves mas a ser del pelotón Smash, cuando termino de leer la invitación la sonrisa de la , casa recompensas se ilumino solo al pensar que una ves mas vería a sus amigas zelda y Peach , y sobre todo a el a Link al quien ella consideraba su amigo mas cercano ya que el había sido el único que se atrevió a conocerla antes que todos .

Flash Back

Habíamos llegado por primera vez a la mansion smash , pero yo no savia como tratar a los demás no es que no quisiera pero me daba miedo he pasado demasiado tiempo sola que olvide como tratar a la gente, yo siempre me mantenía al margen de todos solo me dedicaba a los combates y a nada mas no tenia amigos todos pensaban que yo era un hombre simplemente por el echo de que escondía mi cuerpo debajo de un traje zero que no permitía verme como soy y pensé que nunca lo haría hasta que apareció el, como olvidarlo aun recuerdo cuando se acerco ami y me miro fijamente , con esos ojos , esos ojos azules que me cautivaron en ese instante .

¿Eres una chica Verdad? Dijo mirándome fijamente a lo que me puse nerviosa

No podía responder, de repente no supe que decir así que lo único que hice fue asentar con la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-y entonces por que nunca lo has dicho, me dijo aun mas curioso

Pues no creo que le importe a nadie como soy en verdad -

-pues a mi si, fue lo único que me dijo antes de que se acercara mas a mi

De seguro hay una chica muy bonita debajo de todo ese metal, fue lo último que dijo antes de que se retirara

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso decidí que lo haría y lo hice me mostré ante todos como soy en realidad,

Debo decir que después de eso me gane muchos admiradores, no ha habido una sola ves que Capitán Falcón me invite a salir , y ahora todos los chicos tartamudean al hablar conmigo , pero aun recuerdo su rostro cuando me vio , fue el único momento donde me puse nerviosa ya que no savia que pensaría de mi así que cuando me vio solo me dijo ¨´ pensé que había una chica hermosa bajo ese traje , pero nunca pensé que seria un ángel la que lo usara -´´

Debo aceptar que mi corazón casi se me sale en ese momento y desde entonces no puedo evitar pensar en el, o ponerme nerviosa cuando me miraba al punto que acepte que sentía algo muy fuerte por el, pero hay algo cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en el segundo torneo, vi. Cuando apareció pero no llego solo esta ves venia acompañado de una chica con los mismos rasgos que el, que sea pariente de el pensé, pero no resulta que es la princesa que a la que tantas veces a salvado, ¿como puedo competir con eso? de seguro han de ser muy cercanos y además la mayoría dicen que ellos harían buena pareja y por que no el es el héroe que la salva siempre y ella la hermosa princesa , como podría competir con eso y me cuesta pensarlo pero quien no pensaría que el no este enamorada de ella .

Bueno mejor será descansar no falta poco para llegar y devo dormir o por lo menos intentarlo un poco

* * *

Fue un viaje muy largo desde las tierras de Hyrule pero no falta poco para nuestra llegada, debo aceptar que montar durante mucho tiempo puede resultar agotador ha de ser una dicha ser una princesa por que vas en un carruaje eso no debe ser agotador

Aunque cada ves que nos aproximamos siento que mis manos tiemblan a de ser los malditos nervios, o pueda que sea solo la emoción de verla a de ser la misma chica hermosa que no se mostraba ante nadie cuando llegamos por primera ves

Y aun recuerdo cuando la vi. Por primera vez sin ese traje, en ese momento no podía salir del asombro de su belleza era como una diosa un ¨´ ángel ´´ y uno muy hermoso y después de eso no pude sacarme su imagen de mi cabeza

Y por fin llegamos, estamos en la entrada de la mansión y puedo ver a todos o a la mayoría reunidos allí, puedo ver a Mario y Luigi, adivinaría que llegaron primero y también esta kirby y fox y todos los demás incluyendo a mi rival Ganondorf no se por que se le a ocurrido a Master Hand traerlo pero no me preocupo puedo derrotarlo las veces que el quiera

Veo que han notado mi presencia y se acercan la mayoría a saludar, aparte de el tipejo de Marth que solo se acerco a la princesa zelda nunca me a agradado ese tipejo pero hay alguien que no he visto y espero que haya llegado ya miro en toda la multitud y allí estas, o dios sigues igual de hermosa que siempre si no fuera por que no puedo mover las piernas correría donde estas tu

Ya notaste la presencia de la princesa Zelda y como se que son amigas corres a saludarla demonios Link di algo y pronto. Gracias al cielo notaste mi presencia Link gritas y corres a toda prisa a donde estoy yo y repentinamente siento tus manos rodear mi cuellos en un abrazo

Aunque este todavía estupefacto por eso nada me impide sentir grandeza al notar que los demás me miran con cara de envidia en especial Cap. Falcón y ese sujeto que no hace poco llego que tiene por nombre Snake

Pero eso no importa ahora

Te extrañe sabes, como has estado preguntas con una bella sonrisa en tus ojos a la que claramente se que no puedo resistirme

Muy bien gracias, y también te he extrañado respondo , intentando no sonar nervioso

A lo que solo vi. Una sonrisa en tu rostro, eso me fascina verte sonreír y aunque se que eres una chica con mucho carácter te ves tan frágil y hermosa

El día pasó con mucha normalidad en lo que se puede llamar así, primero el típico sermón de siempre por parte de el señor mano y su hermano nervioso mas que algún otro pequeño altercado entre los enemigos de cada uno incluyéndome a mi con Ganondorf y también con ese odioso de Marth , cree que es superior a todos por el simple echo de ser príncipe , yo solo espero que la princesa no vaya a corresponderle alguna ves ya que este sujeto siempre la esta cortejando y por eso a veces tengo que intervenir en eso , pero no es que sea por celos es solo por que simplemente soy su protector

A la mañana siguiente Link se encontraba entrenando un poco con su homologo Toon Link

Link. Y dime entonces tu vienes del mar pero resulta que también es Hyrule?

: supongo aunque si tu dices que también bienes del mismo Sitio, eso suena muy raro

Link: a y otra cosa por que te llamas igual que yo

. ¿pues no lo se solo me pusieron ese nombre y ya?

Link.: Bueno y entonces dime por que llevas también la master sword contigo si yo la tengo también

: haciendo mueca con los hombros, Pues no lo se?

Link. Bueno pues no tienen caso seguir averiguando?

En otra parte

Se encontraba Peach y Zelda con Samus tomando te ya que se había vuelto tradición de ellas hacerlo después de sus entrenamientos

Pero samus no estaba concentrada en la platica de las otras dos, por cierto espadachín rubio de ojos azules que no podía dejar de pensar en el

Peach: y así fue como Mario y yo regresamos vivos

Zelda. En serio que gran historia

Y como te ha ido Samus preguntaba Peach

Samus? Estas allí dijeron las dos al unísono

Samus: ahhh? Decían algo

Zelda y Peach solo se miraban confundidas

Zelda: te sientes bien?

Samus: ahh si claro estoy bien

Peach: estas muy rara y distraída que te pasa es por alguien especial decía con mirada inquisitiva

Samus. Que!!! No es nadie que diga si perdón que no, no me pasa nada tomando la taza y acercándola a para beber

Zelda: samus? Te das cuenta que tu taza esta vacía

Samus. A si lo sabía jaja U_U

Zelda bueno creo que iré a la cocina por otra jara de te ya vuelvo

Peach: OK

Peach: samus

Samus: Ahhh me hablas ami

Peach. Es por Link la causa que estas así

Samus: que!! Yo no, no es por el ¡!!

Peach: y por que simplemente no le dices y ya

Samus: ….. No creo que yo le guste a el simple y además estoy segura de que a el le gusta zelda, no creo tener alguna posibilidad con el bajando la mirada

Peach: pues no lo creo del todo

Samus a que te refieres con todo

Peach: pues simple según me contó zelda , ella solo lo ve a el como un gran amigo y simplemente le esta muy agradecido por salvar su reino y bueno también me dijo que link alguna ves estuvo enamorado de ella pero , zelda no podía corresponderle a el de esa forma y aunque pensó que link se pondría muy mal el lo acepto de buena forma y el solo es su protector y ya pero que yo sepa ya no tiene interés amoroso en ella

Samus: si eso es verdad tendré una posibilidad

Peach: si por que no

Samus. Entonces lo Hare, ahora mismo iré a buscarlo; muchas gracias Peach grito alejándose a toda prisa del lugar

Peach. De nada dijo nada mas quedándose allí sentada apareciendo zelda de repente

Zelda: Y? a donde se fue samus

Peach: pues tenia un asunto que resolver y se tuvo que ir decía aguantando reír

Mientras tanto samus buscaba a link por toda la mansión pero sin mucho resultado busco en el gimnasio en la cocina y en la sala pero nada así que decidió preguntar

Se acerco donde estaba Sonic y Mario y Mr game and Watch jugando videojuegos ( que irónico No ?)

Samus : disculpen alguno de ustedes ha visto a link

Sonic : cual de los dos

Samus : ¬¬ el grande

Sonic . a si , no no lo he visto y tu Mario

Mario : No , No lo he visto hoy decía con su clásico acento italiano

Mr game and watch : pipipio yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip tutututututututut y un monton de ruidos extraños

Samus : que dijo ?

Sonic : haver ah si dice que lo vio en el patio trasero hace poco

Samus : ¬¬ bueno no me queda de otra

Adiós fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al patio trasero

Samus corrio a toda prisa y cuando llego estaba link sentado en el pasto tocando su instrumento llamado Ocarina En eso noto la precencia de samus

Link :Samus ¡ fue lo unico que dijo , que haces aquí

Samus : te estaba buscando

Link : ya veo ,

Samus : te molesta si me siento un rato contigo

Link : claro que no me encanta tu compañía

Y asi estuvieron un rato hablando de algunas cosas que hicieron cuando no estaban alli

Samus : y asi que lo derrotaste con esta espada , pues no se ve tan poderosa que digamos

Link : eso cres ? creo que la subestimas demaciado no cualquiera puede usar esta espada

Samus : asi trae aca te mostrare que si

Link : bueno esta bien pero yo te lo adverti dandole su espada a Samus

Samus : te mostrare como hacerlo tomandola del mango

Samus : pues no pesa mucho

Samus intentaba blindarla pero como nunca había usado un arma tan primitiva como ella lo llamaría, así que ella no savia como hacerlo

Link : riendo , ves te lo dije

Samus : no te rias yo nunca habia usado un arma asi

Link : haber deja que te enseñe

Y link se puso detrás de samus tomandola de las manos para ponerse en posición de pelea a lo que samus solo se sonrojo y link al notar eso solo continuo con lo que hacia

Link: ves haci se hace le decia moviendole las manos

Samus: vaya es muy facil ,

Link : vaya que aprendes rapido le dijo viendola directamente

samus al notar eso solo se quedo viendo a link ya que la posición en la que estaban no era muy comoda que digamos ya que link literalmente tenia abrazada a samus por la espalda , a lo que link no pudo resistir y la beso apasionadamente a lo que samus no respondia pero por el asombro a lo que link la dejo de besar y solo se separo de ella con cara desilucionada

Link : lo siento , samus no fue mi intencion hacer eso , perdoname samus decia link intentando irse de alli a lo que amus solo lo abrazo por la espalda y volteandolo hacia ella lo beso de forma apasionada correspondiendo asi aquel beso que link le habia robado primero

Y asi permanecieron algunos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

Samus : te amo desde la primera ves que te acercaste a mi , lo he hecho y si no fuera por ti aun me esconderia de los demas gracias link por hacerme tan feliz siempre que no te miro me siento muy mal y pense que nunca me corresponderias por que pasas mucho tiempo con zelda y……

Link : poniendole un dedo en los labios , no digas mas yo tambien te amo desde que llegaste note que estabas sola y supe que necesitabas a alguien pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti , y zelda talves en un tiempo estuve enamorado de ella pero ya no ya que ella nunca me vio si no mas como su protector

Link: es todo que tengo que decir solo se que te amo y ya

Samus . yo tambien ( abrazandolo )

Link : que tal si entramos ya casi anochece y de seguro habra que ponernos de acuerdo con todos sobre la cena

Samus : riendo si ya lo creo

Samus: me pregunto que dirán todos después de que nos vean en especial Cap. Falcon y Snake

Link. de seguro les dará envidia

Samus : y zelda ?

Link : no te preocupes ella lo entendera

Te amo le decia samus tomandolo del brazo y quitandole su gorro

- yo también te amo samus, decía el Hyliano tomándola de la barbilla y besandola

este ha sido el mejor regreso, pensaron los dos al unisono

Fin

* * *

y bueno , que les parecia acepto criticas , reviews amenazas de muerte cualquier cosa aunque me basta y sobra con que lo lean y ya

ya se la historia esta un poco rara pero como dije es mi primer fic de esta seccion , bueno me despido

saludo.


End file.
